What 'bout my star
by Komilia F. Jenius
Summary: Alto se dio cuenta que Sheryl Nome era su todo.Alto/Sheryl fic One Shot


**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a Shoji kawamori, Hiroshi Ohnogui, Bandai Visual y Satelight Studios y la Saga Macross Frontier.

**DEDICATORIAS: **A mis hijas KAMR Y HMMR, al pixie squad, al skull ss (en especial al lider). Espero lo disfruten saludos.

* * *

Sheryl esperaba a Alto impacientemente en el hangar del Macross Frontier. Al ver su Messiah Sheryl extendió la mano y le dio la bienvenida a la distancia.  
Alto sentía un nudo en el estomago acababa de pedirle a Murayama y al resto del escuadrón Sagitario del NUNS que por favor no se metieran en su vida privada. Una de las cosas que guardaba con mayor recelo Alto era justamente eso su vida privada, la vida que lo separaba del famoso onnagata o de uno de los nuevos pilotos elite del NUNS en la flota 25.  
El escuadrón llego sano y salvo de su práctica, Sheryl corrió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su hime con esos pocos momentos de fortaleza física que la presencia de Alto le proveían.  
Taicho ¿podría?  
Antes de que Murayama pudiera terminar la petición hacia su senpai quedo boquiabierto.  
Sheryl Nome el sueño de la mayoría de los pilotos del NUNS estaba frente a él abrazando a su senpai por la espalda.  
Las mejillas de Alto de inmediato se sonrojaron, le costaba trabajo admitirlo, pero después de salir a combate o de patrullaje o una simple practica estos momentos eran los que valían la pena, sentir a Sheryl, sabían que tal vez no les quedaría mucho tiempo juntos y ambos estaban consientes que la salud de la diva día con día empeoraba, los mareos, las hemorragias, las fiebres eran el pan de cada día pero Alto no quería verla derrotada, lo había prometido estaría con ella hasta su último suspiro, hasta que la muerte finalmente la arrancara de sus brazos y lo dejara solo.  
Nee Hime te extrañe muchísimo.  
Alto tomo las manos de Sheryl con la que le quedaba libre y las apretó en un gesto que Sheryl reconoció como un te amo silencioso.  
Sin querer hacerlo rompió el abrazo de Sheryl y la miro a los ojos, tristeza, deseo, amor y las ganas de ella por querer permanecer siempre a su lado se vieron reflejados en esos ojos azules que el amaba tanto, sacudió esos pensamientos negativos y la tomo de las manos corriendo de nuevo hacía los vestidores para que él pudiera quitarse el flight suit y permanecer una tarde más a su lado.  
Los murmullos eran audibles conforme la joven pareja pasaba, las miradas y las expresiones celosas no dejaban de notarse. Alto se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿como era posible sobrevivir con esas acciones? Un técnico se interpuso en su trayecto y jalo a Sheryl para pedirle un autógrafo, Alto exploto en celos e ira pero su diva salió hábilmente de la situación regalándole al técnico una fotografía de ella con autógrafo incluido Sheryl rara vez daba ese tipo de fan service, una vez que el técnico los dejo pasar miro a Alto y con la más dulce de sus sonrisas se limitó a decirle Hime baka.  
Ambos jóvenes rompieron en risas, Alto quería besarla y abrazarla, necesitaba hacerlo con desesperación. llegaron a los vestidores y Sheryl se recargo en los casilleros en lo que Alto comenzaba a quitarse el flightsuit, ella contemplaba a su hime desvestirse, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando tan solo se quedó en bóxers y playera, Alto sintió su mirada y observo Sheryl disimular perfectamente ese deseo reprimido, después de todo Sheryl Nome no podía engañarlo, era una excelente actriz, espectacular cantante y fenomenal bailarina, pero ni en un millón de años podía engañar a quien la conoce tan solo por el hecho de ser Sheryl Nome no el hada, la diva o el bakemono.  
Alto comenzó a vestirse usando el uniforme del Mihoshi Gakkuen se acomodo el cabello y dejo la corbata a medio poner, Sheryl se acerco a él y le acomodo el nudo de la misma en ese instante sabía que no podría contenerlo más, volvió a tomar esas manos delgadas entre las suyas, las llevo a sus labios e hizo lo propio muy ceremoniosamente, Sheryl sonrió y se sonrojo.  
Nee Alto ¿por qué no lo haces?  
Justo cuando estaba rozando los labios de Sheryl, Murayama ingreso gritando lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía, mi taicho es el novio de el hada galáctica.  
Te equivocas negó Alto  
¿se equivoca? Sheryl miro decepcionada a Alto, levanto la mano y se quedo a escasos milímetros de la mejilla del onnagata.  
Lo miro, negó con la cabeza y salió de ahí tranquilamente.  
Syock, Syock, Sheryl espera.  
Alto siguió a su diva hasta llegar al observatorio donde lo había encontrado trás la pérdida de su arte durante su concierto.  
Se sentó en una banca y comenzó a llorar. Alto se sentó junto a ella y paso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.  
Déjame no tiene caso que te quedes a mi lado si no soy nada para ti.  
Te equivocas, estas completamente equivocada, si lo eres pero no de la forma en que todo mundo cree.  
¿Así que es Ranka verdad?  
También te equivocas en ese aspecto.  
En la pantalla gigante comenzó a sonar una de las canciones más famosas del hada.  
Let me know what you want I will give you.  
How fantastic to be with you my love.  
Es justamente eso.  
¿Qué?  
Sheryl pídeme lo que quieras y te lo daré, tan solo por que el estar contigo es fantástico y si le dije a Murayama que se había equivocado es porque yo....  
Baka Hime Sheryl limpio sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.  
Si soy un bak.......  
Alto no pudo completar su frase por que Sheryl lo estaba silenciando con un beso.

__________________


End file.
